ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Renzo493
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Big chill.png page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yuidirnt (Talk) 11:51, 11 March 2010 pics You are really good at finding pics.I am good too!123host 08:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Rollback since you contributed a lot and are active i gave you rollback rights --Linkdarkside 15:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) i turned you into a admin.--Linkdarkside 22:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Template I was hoping you could add this template to the villains shown. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 05:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) You are going to get block yourself if you had something to do with the Upgrade alien page being block, how do you unblock the Upgrade page. I'm not a trouble maker and you better look at you own stupid retarded ass,if i do get a block on me i will hack and mess this fucking site up i mean it. I am a mature person, you should really look at yourself to check and see how mature you really are which your are not. re: Excuse me If you already warned the user and they keep vandalizing, give them a block from 3 to 7 days (depending on how much/what they vandalized), if after the ban is lifted they keep it up, give them a longer block. --Yuidirnt ワワワ!! 10:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *Don't worry. When you block an user, be sure the options "Prevent account creation" and "Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IPs they try to edit from", that way they won't easily be able to create other account. If they do and start vandalizing again, the only way is to keep blocking them. --Yuidirnt ワワワ!! 12:01, May 13, 2010 (UTC) User Pages/Talk Anwer Man told me that he will move those things, if the user keep adding false infos. Yeah, i've noticed about that. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 06:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Secret Men Anwer Man, Secret Man are possibily the same. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 10:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Gallery template How do you make a gallery? Waiyenoo11 page Hey, didn't you fully move Waiyenoo11 page, it seems to be merged with Talk:XLR8 Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 07:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Alien Template i block him/her for 2 weeks ,he lucky i usually block people forever that mess up multiple articles i been thinking since the character and alien templates almost are the same, we should keep only the character one and add a species section like the alien one.--Linkdarkside 13:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah,i forgot about those section --Linkdarkside 14:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Episode Info Template yeah saw it pretty good,maybe add a over all episode number section --Linkdarkside 15:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) i agree we could rename the already uploaded ones --Linkdarkside 16:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) series overall --Linkdarkside 19:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) the episode section should be for the series and the overall episode overall for the entire series--Linkdarkside 20:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) pictures i ve noticed that ur pretty good at finding images,do me a favour and get me a image of Eon's omnitrix logo.ok?123host 10:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) i think this was what u meant-http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/File:Omnitrix_9.jpg this is what i uploaded-its not that differnet.if its not ok change it(look at homepage)123host 14:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) User Page Tabs Hi, just to tell you, the writing: User Page, Talk page etc, is painful to look at as it is too bright. Could you change the colour at all? Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 13:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) hey pls don't delete my article for ultimate jetray again Hey there I have a new poll on my blog. You should check it out--Kevinlevin13 15:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) reply water mark lill try123host 09:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) visit my user page .i need help with my photos to arrange them.how could i see if other persons are online to speak to them?-harrypotter1-8 wow on the firt day u started how many edits did u make because it looks like u probaly made alot.Gleefan13 14:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13